Dear World
by Demon-Angel-Princess
Summary: Love, Prussia (Goodbye, World, Prussia is done and he's gone *suicide note*)
**Dear World,**

I'm sorry I'm so stupid. I'm sorry I'm dumb. I'm sorry I will never be good enough. I'm sorry I annoy you all. But most of all, I'm sorry you never cared enough to get to know me, Gilbert Beilschmidt, and not just Prussia.

I know I'm stupid. I know I'm dumb. I know I'm not good enough... But couldn't you just have given me a chance?

Look, I understand that I'm weak, I mean, I couldn't even take care of my own people, but if you let me tell you about being an empire then you wouldn't make the same mistakes I made! You wouldn't trust people and nations so easily like I did! So please don't laugh at me, tease me, bully me, or hurt me. Even worse, don't pretend to be my friend and then go and make fun of me behind my back...

At least now you won't have to pretend. You won't have to bother with me. I did what you all kept telling me to.

I killed myself.

Will you be happy now that I'm gone? It will be so much easier for you all that I finally died.

And to answer your questions, I stayed alive all these years because of you. I thought you cared, but now I see that you never did.

When I was dissolved, it felt like I was being ripped apart, set on fire, stabbed a million times, and burned from the inside…. But I kept going, I kept surviving and fighting this pain every day because of my "friends."

Heh, my friends. What friends I wonder? You all stabbed me in the back, slipped a knife under my guard and killed me over and over again. But I forgive you. I still care about you even when you made it so obvious that you hated me.

I will miss all of you.

I know none of you will miss me, though. Maybe you won't even notice I'm gone. Who knows? No one might even read my last words or care about them. But if you do... Well, this is for each and every one of the people who I considered my friends, my family, even if you didn't.

 **To West:**

I love you, little brother. You have grown so strong, so different from the little nation I found that faithful day.

I know you love Feli, so just grow a pair and get together! It's so obvious he likes you. You two are perfect for each other!

And West... Goodbye.

Thank you for everything you did for me. At least now I won't bother you, and you won't have to suffer the embarrassment of being related to me anymore. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I hope you can forgive me one day, little brother.

 **To Feli:**

Hey, little guy!

Keep doing your own thing, okay? Don't let what anyone says get you down. Keep eating your pasta and pizza. Keep taking your precious siestas. Keep painting your beautiful paintings and drawing your precious drawings.

Also, get together with my stuck-up brother! You two are perfect for one another. And don't worry about "betraying" the Holy Roman Empire. He would want you to be happy after all!

And… Well… I guess this is goodbye.

I'll miss you, Feli!

 **To Roddy:**

I know you hated me, Roddy.

I know that, so don't even pretend to care if you ever read this. I do wish you the best with Eliza though… I guess you won.

Sorry for annoying you. Sorry for bothering you. Sorry for making fun of your music (I honestly really liked it). I'm sorry for all the problems and headaches I caused you (you won't have to be bothered by me anymore).

I'm sorry for everything, Roddy. I won't be naïve enough to hope you can forgive me.

Goodbye, Roddy.

 **To Eliza:**

I'm sorry, Eliza.

I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you.

I hope you will be happy now. I listened to you for once after all...

I don't really know what to say so, goodbye. I will miss you.

 **To Franny:**

Now the Bad Touch Trio is down to two, eh?

I'm sorry, Franny.

But don't be sad (if you even are). You and Toni will have a lot of fun without me (you did seem to be having lots of fun when you were laughing at me behind my back with him).

Keep on arguing with Arthur. Keep on being a perv. Keep on pranking with Toni. And don't forget Birdie, would you? You are his father, after all.

Goodbye, Franny.

 **To Toni:**

Hey, Tomato!

I'll miss you a lot, man.

You and Franny were my best friends, and you stood by me all these years...

But don't be sad about me! Don't waste any tears on me. Just keep on pranking and laughing. Keep growing your famous tomatoes.

Also, c'mon, man! You know that Romano likes you. Grow a backbone and ask him out!

So… Bye, Toni. I'll miss you a lot.

 **To Roma:**

Hey, Romano!

Just admit that you like Toni already, alright? It's so obvious!

And I'll miss you so much, man. Stay strong, 'kay? You're Italy also, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!

Bye, Roma.

 **To Everyone:**

So now that I'm dead you guys can all live in peace.

I won't be annoying you anymore, I promise you that.

This is the end for me, I guess.

Goodbye, World...

 **Love,**

 **Prussia**

* * *

 **A/N: I wrote this a year ago and it was just gathering dust in my files so I decided to publish it for you guys! Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Xx**


End file.
